What Rises After Stars Fall?
by miko youkai
Summary: based on a day-dream i had at work : : Kagome's old friend moves to Tokyo. Somehow goes through the well and thats when things begin I mean really begin..IKKISEOC..Chap 4 UP
1. First Authors Note

Story : What Rises After Stars Fall?  
  
*******************************************  
  
Author : Miko Youkai  
  
*******************************************  
  
Rating : R - NC17 because there will be some chaps that contain adult content and just about all of them will included swearing on behalf of Inuyasha/and other characters. So for those of you out there that are not 18 or older then I don't advise you to read if you do you take the responsibility in your own hands seeing as how not I or anyone can stop you except your parents if they happen to be behind you while you read this. Then hahahaha you got caught! Sorry I couldn't contain myself. It won't happen again. Chaps with adult situations/content will be labled just to warn you.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Credits For Some Inspirations :  
  
Barry (my consort/friend/confidant) - for a pairing of two characters not seen frequently I get more into what I mean next Authors note he did the art for Ai Tabiji - Loves Journey  
  
(*your name here* if you review and tell me what you think)  
  
*******************************************  
  
Disclaimor : :( wahhh! *tear* I do not own Inuyasha or any of his companions or enemies why do you keep making me do that it hurts to admit it. Rumiko Takahasi-sama owns them. I admire her what a great artist and writer. *tear*  
  
Inuyasha : why are you crying!?  
  
Me : because I am!  
  
Inuyasha : Stupid girl! Just like Kagome, you girls are weak! *smirks*  
  
Kagome : Inuyasha? *brows furrowed and eye twitching*  
  
Inuyasha : uh oh! What Kagome? *gulp*  
  
Me: hahahaha sucker your going to get it!!  
  
Kagome : *smile* Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIIIIIIIT!  
  
Inuyasha : *face meets ground unceremoniously* Ow, you bitch!  
  
Kagome : high five! *hand smacks mine*  
  
Me: Don't make me mad either I'm the author and I can do anything I want to you Inuyasha! *grins and begins laughing again*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hello everyone this is Miko Youkai here. I'm going to do something different this time with how I upload etc. this story. I will be doing things I like to see other fanfictions have I believe it helps me better understand the story better. Sometimes writers use japanese words but don't always have a glossary at the end telling you what that words means and sometimes they don't and I get upset because I don't know what that character said. So I will be putting a glossary at the end of my chaps. But I will not repeat what words mean over and over again so some chaps might not have a glossary. Well this chap is really just a page for me to rant also known to some if not many an author's note on those pages I will respond to reviews so be sure to read those as well as the story. But for mainly on this page I will explain a little bit of the story you are about to read and have a character list so you know the names of characters incase my word processor doesn't tell me I spelt them wrong haha. Hey it happens I read a quiet a few stories with seeing "Kaogme" I feel for them people because I know they didn't mean for it to be that way. I might sometimes spell Inuyasha incorrectly but it is on accident it might look "Inuyahsa or INuyasha" I hold the shift too long but I try not to let them out like that I always read my chaps before upload  
  
*******************************************  
  
Hero's  
  
Inuyasha  
Kagome  
Shippou  
Miroku  
Sango  
Myouga  
Kaede  
Kirara  
and a ref. to Midoriko  
  
Villain's  
  
Sesshoumaru  
Rin  
Jaken  
Kikyou  
Kouga  
Naraku  
Kagura  
And the reg. piece of cake baddie  
  
Newbie  
  
Nozomi  
  
*******************************************  
  
I know what your thinking "Nozomi? Who is that?" well she happens to be the only character I own yayyyyyyy. Those of you who might not know or be sure her name is Japanese for desire/wish it was difficult for me to come up the name for her I wanted it to mean something like that though.  
  
*******************************************  
  
I will be having a contest every 4-5 chaps so when I get there I will explain more of it ok I think I'll let you enjoy the story now. See ya soon! 


	2. A Discussion Between Old Friends

****

Story : What Rises After Stars Fall?

****

Author : Miko Youkai

****

Rating : R (NC17) read at own risk

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or his friends or his enemies they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. Nor do I own the cereal Reeses Puffs. I don't even have a box in my kitchen. *tear*

~*~*~*~*~

****

*Chap one : : Discussions Between Old Friends*

Kagome ran down stairs to answer the phone which had been ringing now for five minutes. Her mother and gramps were away visiting family in Kyoto. She had been blow-drying her hair and almost missed the phone call. "Sota why didn't you answer the phone?!" she called out while picking up the phone to answer it, "Hello?" she answered being polite _'who would call this early in the morning?' _"Oh, mama! Good morning to you too! How is aunty and gramps?" A moment went by "that's good to hear that they are doing fine. So you and gramps will be home tomorrow, with a present? Oh what is it mama? No way! That's so cool I can't wait to see her its been along time. How did you find out mama? Oh really? Wow! I'll set up the guest room after school today. Bye! Ok I'll tell Sota. Bye mama!" with that Kagome put the cordless phone on the base, then yelling for Sota "C'mon brat we're going to be late and that was mama by the way you should have picked up the phone." 

In another room Sota could be heard replying to his irate sister "You're the one who woke up late!"

"Feh" Kagome muttered then covering her mouth with her hands in shock of what just came out of her mouth. _'Oh! No! I didn't just do what I think I did, did I? Now I know I've been spending too much time with Inuyasha, well that will change soon enough. I can't believe I'm going to get to see Nozomi after so many years. I wonder if she's still the same girl I was practically sisters with.'_

~*~*~*~*~

****

*Flash back*

"Hehe Kagome I can't believe you did that! Your poor little brother!" Nozomi shot her friend a look of mirth. "He isn't old enough to remember it!" Kagome giggled. Her giggles were short lived when her mother came to get her and tell her the news. "Hello girls! Having fun you two? Kagome sweetheart come here I need to tell you something important!" Kagome cut her mother off "Is daddy coming home from the hospital today?!" Mrs. Higurashi was heartbroken at what she was about to say and do. "Kagome-dear, your daddy wont be coming home from the hospital. He-" a tear went sliding down her cheek then continued relaying the bad news to her 9 year old daughter, "He passed away this morning" fighting back more tears so her daughter didn't see the pain. Kagome and Nozomi's faces froze. Nozomi just stared at Kagome not knowing what to say but all the while wanting to comfort her friend in some way. Kagome finally spoke after a long silence "What? Why? Why wont daddy be coming home? DADDY!! What's going to happen? I want my dad! Where is he?!" Nozomi finally able to move and wrapped her arms around Kagome's shaking body just before her mother hugged them both. Kagome started off the wave of crying, followed by Nozomi and then Mrs. Higurashi.

Later that day Kagome's mother told her the rest of the news, that since her father passed they would have to move seeing as how her father was the source of income they now had no way to pay for their house or the bills. So after telling Kagome they were going to stay with her father in Tokyo at the Sunset Shrine. Kagome's heart was broken again at the thought she would not only be losing her father but her best friend. Kagome cried while she packed, her cheeks didn't dry the whole way from Kyoto to Tokyo.

****

*End Of Flash Back*

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome grabbed her lunch and a moment later her and Sota were out of the house heading to the stairs that lead to the streets of Tokyo. _'I remember when I first came here climbing these stairs with a box of my things. And being greeted by gramps.'_

All through school Kagome's mind kept jumping back to her friend _'At least I'm not thinking of Inuyasha as much as I always am, thinking of him takes away my concentration from my school work.'_

The rest of the school hours went by pretty much the like that. When the last bell rang out Kagome was side-swiped by three girls who were all giggling and one saying "Your boyfriend is headed this way to talk to you." 

__

'Oh! I really wish they would knock it off.'

"Higurashi!" called a young, tall boy walking over towards the group of girls. 

"Hello, Hojo." Kagome said void of any emotion.

"Hi! How are you feeling today? I'm sorry..I couldn't bring you anything for your ..um....you know. I don't want to say infront of all these people." said Hojo being the sweethearted fool.

Kagome face vaulted "Ike!" she thought her face was turning ever shade of red in a crayon 64 box. "Well! I've gotta get Sota home and study besides, wow! I'm not feeling well." putting a hand to her hand to be more convincing. _'Great now I'm lying. I mean it's usually gramps lying but this time it was me.' _Before any of her shocked classmates could say something to her in response, she ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

Making it home in a record time Kagome got inside and went to her kitchen. Grabbing a bite to eat then going straight to the guest room to set it up "Nozomi will have to spend a night here while she is back. I can't wait to catch up with her." After setting up the guest room for her friend who wouldn't be there until sometime tomorrow Kagome went to her room to do her homework.

"Ahh! No studying today no more test for at least a week if not longer. I have to go back to Sengoku Jidai the day after tomorrow otherwise Inuyasha will be angry, he always badgers me even when I show up on time what a jerk! Though when he is angry he is so cute." _'What am I saying?!' _Kagome put a hand to her cheek to hide the blush that snuck upon her face. Smiling _'He's cute all the time what am I talking about. Pouting, happy, jealous' _with a smirk on her face_ 'especially that one, when he is jealous he shows a part of himself and he doesn't like to and I know he cares for me, I just wish he would say it.' _After her homework she went back down to the kitchen to make dinner for her and Sota. 

During dinner Kagome told her brother that Nozomi was moving to Tokyo. Sota just stared at his sister before bombarding her with questions.

"Who is Nozomi, sis? How is she getting here? How do you know her?" Kagome's eyes widened at realizing her brother didn't remember her friend from childhood. 

__

'I guess I shouldn't be surprised he doesn't even remember dad there is no way he could have remembered Nozomi after all these years.' "Sota, Nozomi is my friend from when we lived in Kyoto when-" Kagome paused before what she was about to bring up. "When dad was alive. She is coming here with mom and gramps and her dad." _'Hm, why is she coming with just her dad?'_ Sota nodded his head and began to continue eating his dinner. Kagome and her brother cleared the table, washed the dishes. 

Sota went to play some playstation like that's anything new. Kagome went to her room and dug in her closet to pull out an old worn picture. There was Nozomi, Kagome and Kagome's parents they took their daughter and her friend to the zoo. Kagome took the picture with her outside and walked around the grounds of the shrine. _'Her parents never did seem to care much for her I wonder if they ever changed and became the parents she needed them to be?'_ "It doesn't seem that way after all mama did say she was coming with just her dad." 

Too caught up in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice the door to the well house slide open and out walk a tall, beautiful young man with silvery-white hair with dog ears protruding out of it clad in red with piercing amber eyes. Putting a clawed hand on her shoulder. 

"K-Kagome?" 

Startled she jumped shaking from the sudden fright she was given, she turned around to see him, the boy she was with just about everyday. "Oh! In..Inuyasha! You scared the shit out of me, don't do that again or I'll "sit" you 'til I'm blue in the face" then realizing what she just said she saw the boy before her crash instantly into the ground at her feet. Looking down with a look of remorse cringing her face at what she knew was coming. 

"Fuck! Kagome that hurt!" 

"I'm sorry!" she shouted to Inuyasha whose face was planted in the ground. "You know it was an accident I didn't mean too" she knelt down beside him trying to help him up even before the spell wore off "You caught me off guard and frightened me. Hey! Why are you here I told you I was going back in four days. Those four days end the day after tomorrow Inuyasha" her voice was scolding now. 

"I didn't come to bring you back bitch so just calm down." 

"Oh? Why are you here then? You couldn't have come just to see me that isn't like you. Are you hungry? I can make you some Ramen." Turning around not waiting for his reply. 

"Feh" Inuyasha spat as he followed her to the house seeing something in her hand his curiosity was roused. 

Running to catch up to the girl he peered down at what was in her hand. _'It looks like one of those things that Kagome's mother has on the walls of the room with the t.v. What was it called again living room strange to call it that but there had been a lot of those "pictours" on the walls but the one in Kagome's hand was smaller in size and more worn down and it was of two little girls and two older people.'_ Inuyasha not being as dumb as a certain monk thought him to be saw right away a resemblance to one of the girls in the picture to his friend that walked beside him now, she looked just as happy, pure and innocent as she is now. A blush crept to Inuyasha's cheeks but faded quickly when he heard Sota yelling out of a window. 

"Kagome are you alright? I heard you yelling at someone. Is Inuyasha here?!" the boys voice picked up right at the end. 

Kagome whispered "Should I tell him you're here Inuyasha?" he could hear the smugness of the question. 

"No I don't want to be bothered I would like to talk to you if you don't mind." his words shocked Kagome. 

"No Sota it was nothing I thought it was Inuyasha but it just happened to be the wind" she shouted to where she had heard Sota calling. "What do you want to talk about Inuyasha?" she said quietly not knowing if Sota would hear her. 

"Why are you holding that in your hand and what is it? And why are you outside at night alone? We've already come to the realization that there is demons in your time as well Kagome." concern with a hint of suspicion was in his voice. Having been shocked now twice by boy in front of her she looked down at the picture in her hand. 

"This is a picture of me my parents and an old friend from a long time ago. I'm outside because I wanted some fresh air and to think. I'm a big girl Inuyasha I don't need to permission to come out here, least of all yours!" _'Why does he make me so mean to him sometimes?'_

"You didn't answer me as to why you are carrying around that old picture?" he snarled back at her. 

"Why is any of that your business?" she snapped back.

Turning his back to her "Feh" and proceeded back to the Bone Eaters Well. "You better come back tomorrow and not the day after, got me? You're the shard detector, you broke it, and you have to fix it so you better come back tomorrow!" 

"I'm not going back 'til the day after tomorrow and if you come to get me tomorrow I will seal the well." 

Now both having said things neither meant at all they both walked their separate ways, Kagome to her house and Inuyasha back to the well to his time.

Going straight to her room Kagome almost slammed the door closed but refrained from doing something so 'Inuyasha' she plopped herself down on her bed and went to sleep right away. She could go back to the Sengoku Jidai tomorrow but her friend was coming to Tokyo tomorrow and as much as she wanted to go back she wanted to stay to greet her friend and become close again.

Kagome woke in the morning and immediately came the thought _'I hope she is nothing like Yuri, Eri and Ayumi; gossipers!' _Kagome cringed "Nah not possible is it?" Kagome got out of bed and made herself some breakfast then getting her brother up so he could be ready when mama, gramps and their special guest arrived. After her bowl of Reeses puff's Kagome ran to her room and got her clothes for the day and proceeded to take a bath. When her bath was finished Kagome brushed her teeth and got dressed. Dressed in a pair hip-hugging jeans, sandals and striped Johnny-Collared t-shirt. _'I can't wear this stuff in Sengoku Jidai because of Miroku that lech and Inuyasha would probably tell me some rude comment just to be hurtful like always.'_ Had she known the hanyou hadn't gone home the night before she probably would have fainted from embarrassment. Inuyasha jaw dropped seeing Kagome dressed that way and needless to say he liked it, infact he liked it better than her skimpy school uniform sure this covered more but to him he saw the curves of her body. His head swarmed with thoughts and then rushed off to the well before she sensed he was there. 

When Mrs. Higurashi and gramps returned home, they were accompanied by a young girl appearing to be Kagome's age, and an older man looking around the same age her father would be if he were alive today. The young girl was about as tall as Kagome with large blue eyes that radiated innocence and long blonde hair blowing in the breeze. She was pretty much a twin of Kagome with the exception of their eye and hair color. 

"Nozomi?" Kagome called to the girl. 

"Hai, Kagome is that you?" Nozomi called back seeing the girl she knew as a child grown into a young woman. 

"Nozomi!" Kagome shouted, running to the girl who began running shortly after her. 

The two girls stood in front of each other for a moment just staring at each both at a loss of words. When Mrs. Higurashi came up to them thats when they embraced each other, the girls each had a single tear run down there cheek. 

"I've missed you Kagome!" 

"I've missed you as well Nozomi! It's been so long!" 

After a minute more of hugging the girls recollected themselves and made their way to the house. Kagome's mother had been there already now for five minutes and had begun making them a lunch while Sota took her bags to her room and gramps was boiling water for the tea he and the man that had came with them to the house. 

Nozomi walked into the house and saw her father sitting on a chair in the living room listening to gramps tell some legends. _'Uh! Oh, gramps got him he's a goner!' _Kagome thought to herself with a chuckle. 

After they finished eating lunch the girls went back outside for a walk and to catch up on what they missed out on in the 7½ years separation. Kagome had found that a lot had happened to her friend over the years. Nozomi's parents had grown apart and were now in the process of divorce and it seemed that her mother wanted nothing to do with her daughter and her father was barely around always out of town on business.

'It looks like she'll be spending a lot more time than I thought here with me otherwise she would be alone and I know how tough it is to be alone in a new city.' "Nozomi you know you are welcome here anytime." 

"Thank you Kagome! How did you do it? I mean when you came here for the first time how did you make it through?" 

Kagome looked to the Goshinbuko tree they were in front of. "I never gave up hope that things would get better and look here we are reunited." Kagome turned to her and smiled _'Uh, oh I'm going to have to tell her about the well otherwise she'll notice something is up when I'm gone for awhile in the Feudal Era.'_ "Um Nozomi there is something I need to tell you though you might think I'm crazy no one knows about it except mama, gramps, Sota and myself. I can trust you not to say a word about it to anyone right?" 

Nozomi looked at Kagome with a confused face. "Of course Kagome if your family can keep I most certainly can, remember we were practically sister's once and if I want to have that bond between us again then you can tell me anything Kagome and I will take it with me to my grave." 

Knowing that Nozomi was telling her truth she began to tell her of the secret double life. She has been living, by starting from when she fell into the well a year and a half ago. About the centipede youkai, the Shikon no Tama that was inside her body and about how she released a boy pinned to a tree leading up to where she was in the search for the shards. 

Nozomi's face was stiff from the information she had just been told, finally after Kagome waved a hand in front of her face to see if she was ok Nozomi snapped out of what held her phased. Looking at Kagome, a tear came to the blonde girls' eyes "Kagome you've been in danger for over a year and I had no clue." 

Kagome gave her a smile "I told you I have Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede to help me and keep me save plus I also told you I have miko powers though they aren't exactly developed." 

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you said you are the reincarnation of a priestess. Do you know who the priestess that you are the reincarnation of?" Kagome looked at her with a face of fear. "Kagome what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" the fear faded away from Kagome's face and placing her hand on Nozomi's shoulder. 

"I am the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou, the woman that pinned Inuyasha to the tree."

Nozomi's eyes widened "Kikyou the woman that tried to steal back your soul and bring Inuyasha to hell with her, you're her reincarnation." Kagome heard the anger grow in her friends' voice. 

"It's ok Zomi calm down I'm fine. I'm here aren't I?"

"I know. Hey, my dad got the apartment setup by now but I would like to stay the night Kagome would your mom mind? Dad said he was just going to be able to setup the apartment but he is going out of town for the week." 

Kagome looked at her friend "Sure you can I already had the guest room setup incase you wanted to spend the night." 

Smiling the both of them looked at the tree "Kagome before I go to my house for spare clothes can I see the well?"

~*~*~*~*~

****

*End Of Chap one : Discussion Between Old Friends*

~*~*~*~*~

****

: : hi everyone hahah I left you at a cliff sorta not like my other story but this took me a few days to write it was difficult for me to bring an original character in and not just plop her the lap of the reader excuse my use of wording that I know Nozomi isn't completely understood yet but that is what I have the whole story for. Tell me what you all thought. I like reviews, but I don't get nearly enough to make me happy enough to write more so if you want like this story and want to know what happens down the road then review and share the wealth of my story with others who you think might like it I write for those out there that like to read. I will get the chap two : wishful thinking as soon as I complete it and if I feel that I have enough reviews of people who like it so far. : : 

**Glossary :**

Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Era

hai - yes

Shikon no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls

youkai - demon (full)

miko - priestess

****

Goshinboku - God Tree


	3. Wishful Thinking

****

Story : What Rises After Stars Fall?

****

Author : Miko Youkai

****

Rating : R (NC17) read at own risk

****

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or his friends or his enemies they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sama. *tear*

****

Claimed : I do own, however, Hikutashi Nozomi and her dad though he played a very chiisana role in my story. And who knows who might come next.

~*~*~*~*~

****

*Chapter two : : Wishful Thinking*

On the way back to Kagome's, Nozomi looked towards the darkening sky lit only by a few stars here and there. _'Kagome said the night sky to be more beautiful than words could describe.' _Sighing and just about to look back to where she was heading she saw a shooting star. Shaking her head, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?" She'd just been thinking how she wanted to see a shooting star.

She shut her eyes tightly, took in a deep breath, clenched her fists that hung by her sides and made her wish. Opening her eyes she smiled with that done she ran back to the Higurashi Shrine.

Back at Kagome's, everyone had dinner then went about and did their nightly things. While Kagome was taking her much-enjoyed bath, Nozomi took a walk around the complex grounds. Thinking over what she wished for, she became curious and went to the Well House.

'Should I tell Kagome? What would Kagome think of my wish? Did my wish even come true?' Nozomi's thoughts interrogated her for an answer. Any answer. 'Why don't I at least try it?' "It doesn't hurt to try, that is unless it didn't come true and I fall flat on my face." Nozomi sighed as she neared the Well House door. Looking back to the house where her friend was taking a bath with no clue what her friend was thinking.

After opening the door and peering down the steps that lead to the ancient and magical well. Kagome's personal-portal to Sengoku Jidai. "So this is 'The Bone-Eaters Well'?" Staring at the old wooden planks that seemed weathered after long years unprotected from the forces of nature. Where she has an on-going quest in which she is accompanied by a group of wonderful people. Her friends. 

At least Kagome says they are "though Inuyasha doesn't sound that wonderful with all the mean things he has said to her." Nozomi chuckled, _'though when she speaks of him there is something different about her, sort of a glow.'_

"HA!" she laughed out loud.

"I must be going crazy, thinking that some star could make me-" she stopped herself as curiosity sank in again, "But what if?" As that thought came to her she immediately ran down the stairs and jumped into the well.

In less than a second she was surrounded by a bright glow. An iridescent and ethereal light, it was enchanting. The light it self seem to put her in some sort of trance. The aura seemed to be all right. It wasn't a place that felt harmful or a place that was safe. It was almost too amazing and too beautiful to be real.

For a moment Nozomi couldn't put to words what was going on. Then in a heartbeat she found the words to say at that moment. "What have I done?!" Whatever else she might have thought to say was stopped by the lack of voice. 

Nozomi felt as if she were hovering in one place yet she knew she was moving by the simple fact her hair was waving about as if there were a breeze. She was traveling to the other side of the well, to the past. Her eyes had been closed at first in shock and fear. She thought she was just going to fall to the bottom of the well and see that she was diluting herself about the wish, but here she was in this mystical place.

The whole traveling through the well was so intriguing to her when Kagome spoke of it. "Kagome didn't do this part justice. This is just so..so..mesmerizing, better much, much better than any theme park I've ever been too!"

Her long blonde hair fell on her shoulders and the glow was dissipating. Coming out of her thoughts-gone-wild she realized she must be just about there. Extending her arms out to keep her balance, her shoes came in contact with the solid ground. Very grateful at not wearing a skirt where as it might have been blown up much like her hair during that passing through the well. What she had gone through felt like it had lasted for days. There was now noting left of the glow that surrounded the girl on her way through the well.

Adjusting her eyes to the darkened well. "Ah! Its still night! Good I'll be able to see the starry sky." But as fate would have it. Drip, drip, drip. "Rain! No! What in the seven hells?!" 

As she climbed out of the well the rains got heavier. "Well, it is warm, but I wouldn't mind a rain co" her breath escaped her as she saw Kagome's bike leaning against the well. _'Her bike is going to get rusty just sitting there.'_

Forgetting about the bicycle for a moment she looked around trying to see the clearing and the tree line but saw nothing. Upset, she sat on the lip of the well. 'This is just great! No clear night sky. No sparkling stars scattered across the heavens, and no moon of all things at least, not that I can see and no rain coat to keep me even dry a little.' She pouted some more. Soaking up the rain that didn't stop.

This is when all of what had just happened to her in the last few minutes hit her pretty hard. Trying to cope with the fact that her wish in fact did come true and her standing in Sengoku Jidai just outside the well was proof enough. She fainted when she realized she was alone in the rain, the dark, and where demons could easily. That thought needed not be finished.

~*~*~*~*~

****

*Back in the Present with Kagome* 

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome wrapped her towel around her body. Then proceeded in the heading to her room to put on her pajamas. When she had finished that Sota ran into her as she was heading down stairs to get Nozomi so they could watch a rented movie.

"Sota! Why are you running around the house?" his face was petrified. Kagome didn't like that look that was the same look he had right before she had been pulled through the well by Mistress Centipede.

"Its Nozomi! She went for a walk shortly after you got in the bath. She hasn't been come back yet!" Sota shouted at her.

"Don't worry Sota, I'm sure Nozomi will be back!" trying to calm her brother down from his state of hysteria. _'Nozomi, why would you go on a walk at night alone?'_ As much as she didn't show it Kagome was worried at her. _'It's her first day in Tokyo, and I told her there are demons in this time too.' _

Walking down the stairs Kagome shouted to her mother, "Mama! I'll be back I'm going to look around the grounds for Nozomi." Grabbing a couple of bags of chips. Nozomi might be hungry dinner was light. Then she existed the kitchen going back through the house to the front door.

She went by the Goshinboku Tree. Maybe Nozomi will be there, thinking over what I told her about my life and quest in Sengoku Jidai and how it all started by releasing Inuyasha from the seal that kept him bound and asleep to the tree. Kagome stopped short, as she was walking by the Well House, the door was open.

As Kagome closed the distance between where was stopped and the Well House her thoughts fluttered about. "Nozomi? Are you in there?" 'Please say yea zomi' Kagome pleaded in her mind, as she heard no reply. "She couldn't go through the well could she? I thought only Inuyasha and myself could. Oh Mistress Centipede went through it!" Kagome ran back to her house to get her pack ready and then head through the well to see if Nozomi went through. 'How?' "How?!" Kagome was bewildered at her friends' ability to go through the well but more at the fact her friend even tried it and didn't tell her. "Wait I'm still not sure she even went through it. Why am I freaking out?"

~*~*~*~*~

****

*Back in Sengoku Jidai with Nozomi*

~*~*~*~*~

A breeze made the bushes rustle made the unconscience girl stir. Rubbing her head Nozomi was shocked when her eyes opened and it was still dark but lighter than before and she could see a little better. "Well this is considerably better it has stopped raining. But, is this real? Am I really here, in the Feudal Era?" Standing up and looking around for a path. She saw some warn out part in the grass and followed it.

"Wow! I probably should have used Kagome's bike my legs feel like they are going to fall off. Woah!" Nozomi froze in place. There in front of her stood the tree, the Goshinboku Tree. "So I'm still on the complex grounds, in a weird way. I must be heading the right way. The village shouldn't be that far off."

As Nozomi got closer to the village she could see the land for what it was, vast and intricate yet not nearly as large as Tokyo. Natural beauty, surrounded everything and a light, clean breeze blew carrying the scent of blooming flowers. The sky brightened as dawn was approaching. Still drenched, Nozomi trudged on towards the village, hoping to find Lady Kaede that Kagome talked so much about.

Walking into the village was awkward. The people that were awake were giving her strange looks and were whispering. She heard a few villagers mention the names Kagome and Kaede. Looking over at a large puddle Nozomi noticed her appearance was awful. The poor girl hadn't gotten much sleep except being unconscience when she fainted her hair was damp, tangled and clinging to her face. Her clothes clung to her body. Luckily she was still wearing her pants and shirt from when she got back from her house after getting a change of clothing to stay over Kagome's.

A little girl wandered next to her to stare. Nozomi looked down at her "Where can I find the Lady Kaede's hut?" 

Before the little girl answered she asked a question back to Nozomi "Do you know Lady Kagome?" Nozomi tilted her head and smiled at the little girl 

"Yes! She is a dear friend of mine." 

The little girl giggled "You can find Lady Kaede's hut just over that little hill it shouldn't be hard to find there is a demon that sleeps outside of it. He is not nice he yells and chases the little boy that travels with them." She then ran to her mother was calling for her to go eat breakfast.

"Hmm." Nozomi then chuckled. "That little boy that the girl mentioned must be Shippou!" Nozomi continued on her way to her destination. Why that was her destination not even Nozomi was sure of yet. _'Why didn't I just jump back through the well? Damn my curiosity!' _

Approaching Lady Kaede's hut she saw an old woman existing the hut wearing a patch over her right eye. Kaede noticed the girl looking at her like she had seen something incomprehensible. "Child, are ye all right? Come inside quick and get a change of clothes before ye catch cold." _'This girl is dressed in the same manner as Kagome.'_ Putting an arm around the young woman, they entered the hut going to a room unoccupied. "Here child, rest I will be back with a change of clothes for you. Are ye hungry?" Kaede left the room and closed the door behind her. 

~*~*~*~*~

****

*End of Chapter two : Wishful Thinking*

~*~*~*~*~

: : Chapter three is already half way done. I'm not writing any of it tonight. I don't think so anyway. I'll be busy watching Cirque Du Soliel : Varekai Looks just as good as Dralion. But, back to the point at hand. As always I'm curious as to what you think of my writing. Flames are welcomed but not mean ones just think what you would want someone to say about your writing/drawings or jokes. I won't be asking during this story what you would like to see because I already planned it out fully. : :

Next Story : "Backwards" that's the song-fic. You'll understand the title when you read the first chap. But I won't have that out for a while at least. I want to finish Ai Tabiji before I begin writing that.

****

Glossary :

Kitsune = fox 

Chiisana = small


	4. You're Not Kagome!

**Story :** What Rises After Stars Fall?

****

Author : Miko Youkai

****

Warning : R-NC-17 for language and future chapters that contain explicit material

****

Disclaimer : you all get a kick out of hearing someone say they don't own Inuyasha, ne? Well I don't own him, I only wish, along with the subduing spell I'd burrow that from Kagome... haha You all know you wouldn't mind that either it would be heaven owning Inuyasha and having the spell on him. That's not even the half of it.

****

Apology : 

Miko Youkai : "sorry for the disclaimer I got carried away!"

Inuyasha : "I'd say so you freak"

Takahashi-sama : "here, use this"

Miko Youkai : "OH Thank you ma'am Takahashi-sama you'll get it right back!"

Kagome : "Are you sure you want to give that to her even for a little while that will put us all in her hands"

Inuyasha : "WHY DID YOU GIVE HER THAT? Now I'm screwed!" ***gulp***

Miko Youkai : "Inuyasha come here!"

~ Inuyasha walks over slowly ~

Miko Youkai : ***smirks at Inu-kun***

**__**

jerks to sitting position, breathing heavily, eyes shifting everywhere. 'I just love those types of dreams!' 

****

Authors Note (AN) : On with the story! And remember, "…" = talking, '…' = thoughts, **: : _…. _: :**= AN

~*~*~*~*~

* **Chapter three : : You're Not Kagome!** *

Just outside the door Nozomi could hear voices. Only making out that it was Lady Kaede and two others. The voices were that of a young boy and an older male. Putting that out of her head, it wasn't nice to listen to others conversations. A smile crossed her face _'warm dry clothes will be nice.'_ She sat on the futon and waited for the old miko to return bringing with her dry clothes.

When Kaede returned she bowed low "My apologies child, I did notice ye weren't from this village but saw ye needed attention before introductions. I am Kaede the village priestess. Here are thoust spare clothes. Once thou hast changed I would like to talk with ye."

"Arigato!" Nozomi said as she stood up to reach a hand out to receive the clothes from the old woman. "It is quiet alright Lady Kaede. I knew who you were before, and I've come here to talk to you. My name is Hikutashi Nozomi.

After handing Nozomi the clothes she bowed low again and then left the room once more so Nozomi could change. This time when the door was closed behind her Nozomi could here an irate young man outside the door yelling. Nozomi could hear everything. And crept close to the door to hear even better. 

"Well, who is she? People in the village were saying that she was dressed in a weird way like Kagome, but in tight fitting clothes, also that she spoke to a child about you and claimed to know Kagome. Hey I can hear you in there who are you and just how do you know Kagome?" He would have barged in there had he not known she was changing into dry clothing. _'Kagome had been acting weird when I went to talk to her the other night. Then the next morning she was wearing that outfit.'_ Picturing Kagome dressed that way almost made him forget about this wench. 

"Inuyasha, she is changing and Kaede-baba said she looks tired let her rest a little while wont you? If she knows Kagome she will tell us, and do you think Kagome would like you yelling at a friend of hers." Came a small voice from the shoulder of Kaede.

"Shippou is right Inuyasha." Kaede smiling at the kitsune for his support.

"I agree with the both of them, Inuyasha." Opening the door Nozomi stepped out of the room dressed in miko robes. "Lady Kaede you gave me miko robes?" not understanding why she wasn't given a regular kimono like the rest of the village woman wore. "I wish I had a brush too, my hair is a mess." That was an understatement.

Shippou gawked at the tall blonde woman in robes just like Kaede's. "Wow! You're just as pretty as Kagome!" he jumped to her shoulder right away, but was grabbed and thrown to the ground by an angry hanyou.

"Feh!" Inuyasha just glared at the young woman in miko robes. "You don't smell like Kagome, yet you claim to know her, and Kagome's not pretty runt." Redirecting his attention to the tiny kitsune.

"I have to agree with you Inuyasha." Came a voice of young man walking down the hallway towards the three. Arriving he stood a little bit taller than the angry hanyou, he was remarkably good looking with his dark auburn hair, with dark chocolate brown eyes to match. Dressed in robes of midnight blue. Nozomi noticed he had rosary beads on his right arm and covering his palm. "Kagome-sama is not pretty." Shippou kicked him and growled. The young man paid no attention to the kick he just received, looking at Nozomi he smiled. "She is beautiful and you, young miss have that same beauty." Taking her hand in his he was cut off at what he about to say next when they heard a young woman yell.

"Oi! Houshi-sama! Leave her alone." A young woman, the same age as Nozomi, coming down the hallway with a large boomerang ready to strike the lecherous man touching the young girl dressed as a miko. "I'm sorry if Miroku has bothered you. I'm Sango I hope I didn't make you nervous with my Hiraikotsu. Inuyasha why didn't you stop Miroku's hand?"

Inuyasha went back to staring at the blonde woman in full miko robes. It was a death-match of a stare. Inuyasha thought he might try growling to try to intimidate his opponent. He didn't hate her, it was just that she was new there and had come through the well instead of her it should have been Kagome. He could only think that something maybe wrong, but wouldn't let this stranger out of his sight at least not until he was sure she could be trusted.

"How do you know Kagome? How and why are you here? Where is Kagome if you know her?" Inuyasha spat out crossing his arms over his chest. _'Just how does she know her.'_

  
She stared back at him. If looks could kill they both probably would have been six feet underground in no time at all. Still angry but thinking this would prove hopeless she gave up and decided to just tell him everything if it meant he would trust and believe that she wasn't there to harm anyone. "For kami's sake Inuyasha, I know Kagome. We are from the same time. I came through the well. The reason I don't smell like her is because when I got here it was raining. Heavily." She sighed as if that it raining had been the worst part. "Kagome told me of her life here. I was worried. I made a wish and tried going through the well while Kagome was bathing so she doesn't know I'm here yet. I don't know why I did. I wanted to see what her family on the other side of the well was like. She is like a sister to me. I only came to make sure she was safe." Fighting back tears that wanted to come.

  
"She told you about us, about the quest for the Shikon no Kakera?" Miroku asked stunned. "I thought Kagome-sama wasn't going to tell anyone about the well or anything." Looking to Sango hoping she could explain this to him. To his dismay she just was as shocked as he was.

  
"I've known her since we were little girls. She left me when I was ten the day her father died." She paused when she saw everyone's face turned to one of knowing the loss of a loved one. "She lived in Kyoto and then when that happened she moved away to Tokyo. My heart shattered into many pieces much like the Shikon no Tama. I missed my friend everyday since. Then yesterday we wandered back into each other's lives. When she heard of my family situation. She knew I would be over her house a lot so I would not have to be alone. Kagome saw this and knew I would find her missing for days while she was here. So she told me everything. If you think I'm going to lose my friend again your sadly mistaken. I want to protect her from things that bring her harm or pain of any kind." Nozomi's whole body slumped to the floor, head sank and her sight was on the wooden planks. Now tears were streaming down her cheeks and splashed onto her kimono. "Is there anything else you would like me to trudge up, Inuyasha or are you satisfied with that?" her voice soft broken just barely a whisper.

  
Inuyasha swallowed. He felt terrible having had made her drag up painful memories not only were they painful for her but also for the young girl he protected day in and day out. But he wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't say something insensitive right at this moment. Someone might think he went soft. Truth was he did for that moment he knew it would crush her like it would Kagome if he said something cruel.

  
"How were you able to go through the well?" wanting to call her by her name but he forgot what Shippou and Kaede said her name was. "And what the hell is your name anyway?"

  
"My name is Hikutashi Nozomi." Looking down with a sullen face.

  
"Your name is beautiful and it fits you if I may say." Sango, putting a hand on Nozomi's shoulder.

  
"Nozomi? That sounds familiar though I can't remember what it means?" Miroku asked.

  
"It means-" Nozomi started but was cut off by an excited kit.

  
"Desire." Shippou finished looking overly pleased with himself when he received the look of shock from the four adults.

  
Nozomi smiled at him, "That's absolutely right Shippou-chan, but it also means 'wish' and I think that is what Sango-san had in mind." Patting Shippou on the head before wrapping her arms around him to hold him close so he would know she thought dearly of him.

  
Looking at Sango she chuckled, "After you mentioned that I realize that you were right my name does fit me, now anyway."

  
"Aye, Nozomi tell us about this wish thoust made. I get the feeling there is something else. Don't ye agree Miroku-sama? There is a ki about her." Kaede looking like she knew everything. **: : _which lets face it, it certainly does seem that way, ne?_ : :**

  
"Nozomi?" Inuyasha looking more upset. _'How could she hold back something after telling us so much?'_ she didn't look at him she already knew the question and was going to answer the unasked question.

  
Swallowing hard she closed eyes her taking in a deep breath. A moment later she exhaled. "I didn't just wish that I could go through the well, I knew that would be foolish. So I added to have miko powers to the wish."

  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as everyone's jaw went slack. That is everyone except Kaede. "YOU WHAT?!" that's the only thing Inuyasha could think to say.

  
"I was aware of them after I woke up outside the well, with a slew of knowledge and a few images keep flashing in my mind but I don't know what they are. Do you know what they could be Kaede-sama?"

  
***Back with Kagome***

  
Kagome put an arm on the lip of the well. "That was difficult. I've never done that after it rained. It's a good thing I brought spare clothes I'm going to need to get out of my muddy ones." _'Nozomi are you here?'_

  
Finally getting herself and the large backpack on the ground just outside the well. _'My bike is here, wouldn't Nozomi have taken it if she were here?'_ "Unless something happened to her. I've got to find Inuyasha and the others and ask them to help find her." She picked up her bicycle putting her pack on the end of it and raced towards the village.

  
Kagome didn't notice the tracks Nozomi left in the mud with her shoes. Otherwise she would have known Nozomi was all right. She had headed towards the village just hours before.

  
As Kagome rode along she sensed three shards of the jewel approaching her. Kagome peddled faster _'I don't think so Kouga-kun!'_ hoping she could get to Inuyasha before Kouga could swipe her off her bike and back to his den. She was on a mission. "This is like one of Sota's RPG's. I'm on a side quest to find Nozomi." Bringing her out the bad mood she had been in when she sensed Kouga.

  
_'He had to have turned back when he saw me getting closer to the village.'_ She thought to herself as villagers waved at her and greeted her with pleasantries as she sped past them. She sensed the jewel shards slowing their pace and falling further behind.

  
Kagome sighed as Kaede's hut came into view. She jumped off her bike letting it drop right where she parted from it. Running and kicking off her shoes as she entered the hut in a panic "INUYAASSHA!? Inuyasha where are you?" Immediately Inuyasha was right beside her.

  
"What's the matter Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha stopped and caught the scent of a familiar youkai. _'That wimpy-wolf!'_ looking back to Kagome her face seemed so worried. Not frightened and to him she didn't smell like fear. _'I'll deal with him later.'_ Inuyasha put his arms around her to calm her down.

  
Kagome fell to the floor and took Inuyasha with her as well. Kagome clutched the front of his kimono making the hanyou's face go bright pink. Needless to say he forgot about Kouga for the moment. Gently he lifted Kagome in his arms and began to get up to bring her into a room to rest. She was also dirty he noticed last. "Kagome you need another bath." He said softly that if had anyone heard he would blush deeper than the red of his fire rat kimono. _'I'll go let Nozomi and the others know you're here.'_

  
When Kagome woke she could see the blurred outline of six people. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes she saw everyone standing in the room looking over her. One of those people standing in the shadows of the room. "Inuyasha, Sango-san, Miroku-sama, Shippou-chan, Kaede-sama? What happened? And who are you?" she directed that last question to shadowed figure. The five people Kagome just called to turned their heads towards Nozomi.

  
"Kagome it is me, Nozomi. Gomen nasai, I didn't tell you, but I had to see. Forgive me, onegai." Nozomi said as she walked slowly to Kagome's side and knelt down. "I never meant to make you worry." Taking Kagome's hand in her own.

  
Kagome sat up and stared at Nozomi. "Zomi! I was so worried about you! It's ok now that I know you're all right. Just next time leave me some kind of note or something so I don't end up worrying my head off." Kagome giggled glad her friend was safe. "How did you get here. I mean how were you able to go through the 'Bone's Eaters Well'?" Staring at her friend with a puzzled face.

Glancing at everyone in the room Nozomi then turned her gaze back to Kagome. "I.. I made a wish." A knot tied in her stomach fearing her friend would be mad at her for such a foolish thing.

  
"A wish? Please Zomi can you start from the beginning and tell me everything?" Kagome tightened her grip on Nozomi's hand to assure her everything was fine but that she wanted to know what exactly she had done.

  
Nozomi closed her eyes at that. "I was on my way back to your house from getting my clothes and I saw a shooting star. I made a wish, and after dinner when you got into your bath I went for a walk. My walk ended with me standing in the doorway to the Well House staring down at the well. Curiosity overtook me and I jumped into the well. I only wanted to know if it worked." Kagome face froze. Words couldn't escape her throat and if they could she wouldn't know what exactly to say. 

  
Nozomi continued, "You know what happens when you travel through the well so I don't need to explain that. When I arrived here I was at first disappointed that it was raining I wanted to see the night sky you told me about. When I got out of the well I found your bike. Though for some reason I passed out and when I woke up. I felt different. I could see a little better because the sky was beginning to brighten. So I thought I would walk to the village. Let me say what a bad idea that was. When I arrived here Kaede-sama took me in and brought me these robes. I explained things to everyone, especially Inuyasha." Nozomi gave a light smile when she saw Kagome do the same.

  
"You said you felt different after you woke up. How do you mean?"

  
Nozomi looked away then to Kaede back again to Kagome. "I didn't just wish to be able to go through the well. You know as well as I do that would have been foolish."

  
"And…"

  
By now everyone in the room was seated. Shippou in Sango's lap and Kaede sat next to Sango. Miroku sat against the wall with Inuyasha against the opposite wall with his head down listening to the two girls' conversation.

  
"I wished for miko powers also. I did it because I was worried about you Kagome please don't think I was jealous. I mean when you first told me I was a little envious but then only worry was on my mind." Hugging Kagome close she continued, "Don't be mad at me Kagome oh Kagome I did it so I could protect you too!" Tears fell down her face like a rushing river with no end to it.

  
Stroking Nozomi's hair that still needed to be brushed Kagome comforted her friend. "Shh Nozomi everything is fine. I'm not mad at you. I wasn't ever mad. I'm happy actually, that you're here with me. Now I'd like to see Inuyasha stop me when we try to go home to our time." A faint "Feh" could be heard from the hanyou still sitting against the wall with his head hung and her ears pointed towards the girls'. 

  
Nozomi pulled away from Kagome and looked at her with sad eyes. "About that. I don't think I will be returning to that time. There is nothing there for me. A family that doesn't care and isn't there. I don't think so. If it is all right with Kaede-sama I would like to stay here in the village. I will visit your family Kagome. I couldn't stay away from your mom she has always been so kind to me." Looking back to Kaede for a nod. 

  
Kaede nodded her head. "Nozomi-san you can most certainly stay here if you like, but you do not yet know of the dangers this era is."

  
"Zomi?" Kagome looking a bit saddened.

  
"Hai, Kagome?" Nozomi pushed herself back a bit to give Kagome some room.

  
"What about school? You're giving that up. Your dad would see that you were gone? And all your stuff what about that. Are you taking it with you or are you leaving it behind?" Kagome could understand why her friend didn't want to stay in that time. The thought that she could give it up so easily was what befuddled Kagome.

  
Nozomi smiled brightly. "Kagome I shall take my prized possession's. My clothes, though not all of them. School? I don't need to attend it. I have a great amount of knowledge. I think from the wish. I noticed after I woke."

  
"Ok! Well before you leave this hut." Kagome stood looked around the room. "Where is my pack?"

  
Shippou was the first to answer her as he sprang through the air at her and into her arms. "It's in the main room. That's where Miroku left it after he brought it in." Climbing up to her shoulder he whispered so that only Kagome could hear him. "Inuyasha didn't do it because he was busy watching over you, he didn't trust Nozomi."

  
"Hey Shippou!"

  
The little kit looked over to where the voice came. His little body soon became tense realizing who was calling to him.

  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha slowly walked over to where Kagome was standing with Shippou on her shoulder. In one swift leap Shippou left Kagome's shoulder and bolted for Nozomi. Knowing that Inuyasha would be sat before he got two feet away from Nozomi and Shippou.

  
Nozomi wrapped her arms around Shippou. "I don't know what he said but since the rest of us didn't hear it, Inuyasha, I suggest you back down immediately." Her voice was solid and motherly. How was it that everyone female that came in contact with Shippou who was older than he tended to be a mother towards him?

  
Inuyasha stopped, realizing that Kagome would sit him if he tried to harm the youkai child in anyway. Going towards Nozomi to pry Shippou out of her arms would result in an even worse predicament. He turned his head to 'his' young miko. She didn't look mad but that wasn't a good sign either. He'd known Kagome to be sweet up to the very moment she 'sat' him. So turning fully around he walked towards Kagome and left the room.

  
Kagome called out to him. "Inuyasha?" Shippou smiled thinking the perturbed hanyou was going to get it. **: : _Shippou seems meticulous how adorable_ : :  
**  
From the other room an answer was heard, "What!?" Everyone could sense his dread of what they all thought was to come.

  
"Could you bring me my pack, onegai?" Kagome had a grin, _'So he should have been afraid. He is lucky I decided not to 'sit' him.'_ Looking at everyone's faces in the room Kagome couldn't help but laugh out. Everyone had the distinct expression of 'What-the-hell? Why didn't she?' on their faces. To Kagome, that was priceless.

  
Inuyasha came back to the room with pack. Growls coming from his throat were so low pitch that only Shippou heard them and smiled. Leaving again after putting down the pack just inside the room. Miroku and Sango looked at each other nodded and left the room. Miroku's true intent was to follow Inuyasha and poke fun at what just happen. Sango went to look for Kirara. Kaede followed suit saying she had to go check on the village and make sure everyone was fine. As what she did when she had nothing else better to do.

  
"So, Lady Nozomi!" Kagome giggled. Nozomi couldn't contain herself. The two girls fell to the floor laughing and a horrified Shippou ran out look for Sango. "Phew! I'm glad they are all gone Zomi. I think we should go for a walk to the spring and talk some more, but first here." Kagome rummaged through her pack and pulled out a brush and along with some clothes and towels.

  
Nozomi's eyes widened with joy. "Kagome! Arigato! You are a life saver." Snatching the brush from her friends' hand and beginning to brush the tangles out of her hair. "I guess your bath last night was in vain you had mud on you when you got here." Why did you race to the village Kagome where you running from something or just running here to find help to find me?"

  
"At the spring." Was all Kagome replied with, "Let's go see if Sango wants to come with us? I don't trust the guys, especially Miroku. I told you of his hand, right?" Nozomi nodded. "Ok just making sure."

  
On the way to the spring they found Sango and she went along with them. "Sango-san you said that Miroku was teasing Inuyasha correct?" Nozomi looking around to double check that no one was around. 

  
"Hai, they should be at it for a while. Miroku doesn't know when to stop teasing and Inuyasha will beat him 'til he is content."

  
The girls undressed and slipped into the spring. Kagome and Sango slipped in anyway. Nozomi started to but stopped suddenly. "You didn't say it was a 'cold' water spring, Kag!" wrapping her towel around her. Sango and Kagome wanted to laugh but suppressed it.   
Kagome splashed at her. "I didn't say it was a 'hot' water spring either!" by now Sango couldn't contain her suppressed laughs any longer. At seeing and hearing the taijiya burst into laughter Kagome began laughing as well. "Oh Zomi, I'm sorry this is not funny. Sango stop laughing!" continuing to laugh herself. 

  
Nozomi seeing her new friend and her old friend laughing brought warmth to her. She took off her towel and stepped in slowly shivering every step of the way. _'This is the downfall for living in this era.'_

  
Kagome and Sango both submerged themselves under the water to saturate their hair. Nozomi was still getting used to the freezing cold water. When she was lifted out of the water and placed on the ground unceremoniously.

  
Standing in front of her stood a man, tall with his hair in ponytail. He was sniffing her. She was be sniffed and she was naked. Like any woman she got pissed and smack the man in front of her. "Just what do you think your doing?" she shouted looking for her towel to cover herself and keep some of what was left of her modesty.

  
"You're not Kagome! But I smell her on you! Said the man coming out of his daze from the smack.

  
Sango came up from the water first and let out a scream. Searching the water for Kagome and a rock to throw at the hentai who obviously grabbed Nozomi out of the water and must have been watching. "Nozomi-san are you all right?"

  
Kagome came out of the water just as Sango asked Nozomi. Right away she sensed the shards that were right there with them. She looked over to where she sensed them and saw a very angry Nozomi wrapped in her towel breathing heavily while staring at the man in front of her. Kagome looked at him and screamed herself. The man looked at her and smiled.

  
"Kagome, my love why do you scream?" said the man.

  
"What are you doing here Kouga-kun?" she said getting more and more furious.

  
Coming to their aid Inuyasha and Miroku came crashing into the clearing. Only succeeding in having the three women scream louder. Nozomi got up and ran to the water to hide herself. Calming down as things came into perspective. She closed her eyes raised her arms above the waters surface. With open hands, palms facing the three men. Suddenly her hand began to shake and Inuyasha, Miroku and Kouga went flying into the trees rendering them unconscience long enough for the women to finish their bath's and get dressed.   


~*~*~*~*~

****

*End of Chap three : You're Not Kagome!*

  
: : hahah Miko Youkai strikes again left you at another cliff and this one is such a good one. I think I did a good job with the cliff. I was going to leave ya when kouga was sniffing Nozomi but then this cliff hit up side the head and I must say I like this cliff. I'm not sure what I'll be working on now… probably chapter four of Ai Tabiji which I've got some of it done… but I think I want to continue working on this one I think I fixed it but I'm not sure how FF will upload this : :  


Reply to the Reviewers (RTTR) – 

****

Sparrow _(Ri, Rei, Alex & Matt)_** –** you guys are too much thanks for the compliments. And can I ask you a question; what is 'pockey'? Does it taste good, and can I have some?? That's been puzzling me. And you know why we leave you at Cliff's b/c it is fun! Thanks for reading my story I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Lady Yami - Does that mean you like my story. If so that makes me very happy. I'm glad you enjoy it too. Come back ya hear! Thank you for reviewing.

****

Glossary :

****

Arigato = Thank you

Houshi = monk

Hiraikostu = bone boomerang

Kami = god

Kakera = shard(s)

Onegai = please

Gomen nasai = I'm sorry

Taijiya = exterminator

Hentai = pervert


End file.
